Polvo en el viento
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Cenizas, eso son. Se esfuman de entre sus manos como tierra, como polvo en el viento. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2016 - "Natsu Dragneel" Del Foro GJM.
1. And the moment's gone

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2016 - "Natsu Dragneel" Del Foro GJM." La canción "Dust in the wind" pertenece a Kansas.

 **Personajes:** Natsu Dragneel, Igneel, Lisanna Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu/Lucy.

 **Extensión:** 342 palabras.

 **Notas:** No me convence. Consideré darme por vencida y no entregar pero ya qué, aquí estoy peleando con FF para poder publicar. Ciertamente creo que me pudo haber quedado mejor, no se asemeja a mí idea inicial y Natsu ni siquiera me gusta, pero como dije aquí estoy; tuve un buen sorteo que me permitió angst y con eso soy feliz. Además he estado algo corta de inspiración así que más me vale ir empujando las ideas fuera.

En cuanto vi que mi hecho era "Cenizas" me vino la inspiración basada en una de las más grandes y hermosas canciones jamás escritas, y es por eso que tanto el título de la colección como los títulos de cada drabbles hacen referencia a "Dust in the wind" de Kansas.

 **Drabble 1. Hecho:** Cenizas.

 **.**

* * *

 **Polvo en el viento.**

* * *

 **I.**

 _And the moment's gone._

* * *

La primera vez que pierde algo es apenas un niño, ni comprende ni tolera el sentimiento, solo concibe llenarse de impotencia y deja pasar los días y las noches, testarudo. _Volverá_ , parece decirse.

Natsu no alberga demasiados recuerdos, no los suficientes para asegurar a ciencia cierta cómo fue su principio, pero sí sabe que hubo un cambio. Igneel es un antes y un después, comprende eso, que todo es —fue, se recuerda— diferente con él, que en un momento de su vida lo significó todo.

Hay una línea, entre la soledad y la alegría, entre el miedo y el cobijo, entre la desesperanza y el amor. Esa línea era él, que lo resguardaba bajo sus enormes alas como un padre a su hijo.

Ahora se ha ido, como fuego que se apaga.

Deja que las lágrimas le inunden las mejillas cuando grita al viento porque _no es justo_. De pronto se siente como un niño desamparado y juraría que había olvidado esa sensación a su lado —pero ya no está más—. ¿Por qué?, se lamenta; ¿a dónde?, se cuestiona. Le molesta ser tan insuficiente, sentirse de la nada incapaz de responder, incapaz de continuar andando sin él. ¿Cómo? De qué manera podría avanzar hacia el mañana sin tener un pasado.

¿Qué debería hacer?

El peso de ser un niño insignificante le aplasta los hombros al comprender lo inútil que resulta, al preguntarse si siempre ha sido así. Mantiene, sin embargo, su figura en pie sobre las cenizas de lo que ha sido un lazo. Porque él no es solo un niño, es un niño _tonto_ y los niños tontos nunca comprenden la gravedad de la situación. Sí, así es, eso es todo: no es tan grave.

Sonríe vagamente y se limpia las lágrimas al pensar eso, que solo tiene que encontrarlo. Solo debe hacer eso, seguir sus pasos, los escombros que ha dejado tras su partida, y llegar nuevamente hasta aquel que ha llamado padre.

¿Verdad?

La brisa le agita el cabello y parece susurrarle un «no.»

Su corazón le susurra «sí.»

* * *

 **Sería, veré qué tan bien me va subiendo lo demás.**


	2. Same old song

**Extensión:** 461 palabras.

 **Notas:** 'Toy publicando y se me corta la luz, ay mamá (?). Mi idea inicial no incluía a Lisanna, pero surgió y lo dejó porque cuando Lissy muere todo es hermosamente angst, o algo así. Y porque a Natsu le hace falta sufrir, todos deberían sufrir como pobres diablos (?).

No hablo mucho porque prácticamente corro mientras publico esto.

 **Drabble 2. Emoción:** Negación.

 **.**

* * *

 **Polvo en el viento.**

* * *

 **II.**

 _Same old song._

* * *

La segunda vez los años le han curado las heridas de su primer adiós y no han mermado su convicción. Sigue doliendo como la primera.

Resulta diferente, sin embargo, es más una pausa tenue que un desgarro en el alma, es ser casi un espectador en lugar de sentirlo de lleno. Es entrar al gremio y el mundo se detiene.

Hay un grito ahogado en alguna parte —probablemente es él—, un grito ahogado que de alguna forma clama que ella se ha ido. Ella, para siempre —es un _nunca más_ —. Con sus sonrisas honestas y sus palabras intencionadas, con sus juegos y sus atardeceres, y ese blanco que le decía que no todo su mundo era «Natsu, quieto. Natsu, no. Natsu, alto ahí.» Hubo algo, alguna vez, que decía «Natsu, adelante,» y ya no está.

Se pregunta unos segundos por qué ha usado el _«hubo»_ con tanta facilidad.

Sigue teniendo algo diferente a la primera vez, no solo por esa sensación de vacío que le queda tras el funeral, sino porque algo más que solo impotencia le carcome las entrañas. Trata de negarse lo desesperante del asunto, pero resulta inefectivo; parece cuestionarse si puede ser como antes, si puede solo levantarse y _hacer algo_. Es su corazón el que le susurra «no» ahora.

Igneel se ha ido, sí, pero él lo va a encontrar. ¿Exactamente dónde encuentra a Lisanna?

Oh, oh, no hay esperanza aquí, no hay ilusiones de niño tonto, se ha ido y no volverá, no importa qué. Puede levantarse todavía tal como hizo cuando era solo un niño abandonado y seguiré siendo inútil, puede ya no ser insignificante y seguirá siendo inútil. Puede _todo_ y seguirá siendo inútil, porque la muerte no tiene marcha atrás.

Y lo niega — _no, no, ¡no!, ¡NO!_ —, pero muy dentro de él sigue ahí la consciencia de que ya nunca más la verá, de que las esperanzas son inútiles, de que no puede sobreponerse a la muerte. Quiere decirse que no es así, que en algún lugar ella sigue ahí, con su cabello níveo, con sus ojos de marea, con sus actitudes de dulzura y sus regaños de compañera; con todo eso, con cada una de esas cosas que la hacían especial.

Pero no está y una parte de él se pregunta si es capaz de lidiar con eso, realmente. Que si fuese Erza o Gray o Happy el día de mañana, ¿qué haría a continuación? Una parte de él se pregunta si tarde o temprano la muerte lo engullirá como a todos y estará por siempre solo.

Se pregunta mientras trata de huir de la realidad si el sentimiento de agonía se irá, como se van todos llegado el final del camino.

Se pregunta si al final de ese camino estará ella.

* * *

 **Corre, corre~**

 **Corre que te atrapa el plazo límite~**


	3. Nothing last forever

**Extensión:** 416 palabras.

 **Notas:** Ubicado en la saga Eclipse. Muerte de Future!Lucy.

Voy corriendo pero casualmente el drabble anterior era de 461 palabras y este de 416, no debería gastar mi tiempo fijándome en weas pero bueno :v

 **Drabble 3. Rated:** T.

 **.**

* * *

 **Polvo en el viento.**

* * *

 **III.**

 _Nothing last forever._

* * *

La sangre asemeja gotas de lluvia en esos momentos al alzarse en el aire, danzante, para lentamente seguir el recorrido que ha seguido su dueña.

Es extraño. Es algo así como sentir que el tiempo se ha detenido cuando ve su cuerpo caer contra el piso, con la sangre brotando de su pecho como si la vida manase de una fuente. Es extraño, que ella se está muriendo y él no ha hecho nada por evitarlo.

Y están las dos ahí, sí, y una continuará a su lado pase lo que pase —no lo intuye, no lo asegura, lo promete—, pero aún siente que una parte de él muere aunque una Lucy que no es su Lucy sea la que muera.

Pero Happy lo ha dicho, Lucy siempre será Lucy — _su_ Lucy—.

Es extraño sentir los ojos calientes por las lágrimas que imploran emerger y notar un nudo en la garganta, es tan extraño perderla, revivir una vez más lo que significa perder algo. Es extraño porque es diferente.

Duele, duele tanto como perder a Igneel, duele tanto como perder a Lisanna, pero duele de una forma diferente; tal como se ama de una forma diferente. Toda pérdida duele pero no toda es igual, porque él ama a su padre y a sus amigos y a Lucy con la misma intensidad, pero no los ama de la misma manera.

Lucy es tenue, lento, calmado, paulatino; se siente derretir en su presencia aunque no lo sepa. Ahora lo sabe, porque la ve partir y algo de todo eso se esfuma.

O quizás aún no lo sabe, solo lo nota latir en ese intervalo en el que una Lucy de las muchas que habrá de haber en los muchos tiempos y en los muchos posibles se extingue; y aunque su Lucy sigue ahí pierde algo al perderla.

Lucy siempre será Lucy, y ha perdido una parte de ella.

Su cuerpo es como una muñeca rota, con el pecho abierto a la fuerza y la sangre formando poemas de tristeza que le gritan que Lucy ha muerto, que una vez más ha perdido algo y ha sido incapaz de evitarlo.

Por eso cuando su Lucy —que aún respira, algo en él revive ante la idea de que ella sigue ahí— se levanta y exclama, él tiene _el deber_ de levantarse a su vez —estar a su lado—, de enfrentar al enemigo con la ira bullendo en sus venas.

Porque a ella no la va a perder, no importa qué.

* * *

 **Sigo corriendo.**


	4. Dust in the wind

**Extensión:** 398 palabras.

 **Notas:** Solo voy a decir que el final no me gusta nada, que todo esto pudo ser mejor y que estoy entregando a última hora. Simplemente eso. Uh, ni siquiera pude aprovechar la idea de "polvo en el viento" como hubiera querido, o el hurt/comfort, pero como dije no ando muy inspirada.

Escrito en prácticamente minutos, prepárense para que les sangren los ojos —por avisen los de seguro horribles errores que debo haber tenido—.

 **Drabble 4. Género:** Hurt/Comfort.

 **.**

* * *

 **Polvo en el viento.**

* * *

 **IV.**

 _Dust in the wind._

* * *

Vivir no es más que una sinfonía con tonos largos y cortos, agudos y graves, que en un determinado momento llega a su fin —bien o mal, eso depende—; y el papel que alguna vez describió las notas deja una última huella en el mundo antes de borrarse para siempre como polvo.

Eso dice Lucy.

Natsu le cree, porque ella siempre ha sabido más que él y porque cuando reposa su cabeza en sus piernas y ella le revuelve el cabello no siente ganas de negarle nada. Así que le cree. Le cree eso de que no somos más que polvo y en polvo nos vamos a convertir, le cree que de un mismo punto venimos y a ese mismo punto habremos de retornar, le cree que incluso al final todos estarán juntos danzando en el viento como motas de lo que alguna vez fue.

Le cree porque es Lucy y porque de alguna manera es dulce pensar así. Todo se va, pero duele un poco menos cuando ella se lo hace ver, duele un poco menos cuando le asegura que aún al final serán dos partículas de polvo andando juntas como siempre ha sido.

Y aunque Natsu se siente un niño en sus brazos no se siente insignificante a su lado, porque ella sigue ahí —la ha protegido, a pesar de todo—. Con los años y los tropiezas y las heridas, aún así sigue ahí con él. No se ha ido como polvo en el viento.

Si mira hacia atrás se siente como que ha recorrido más de lo que pudo esperar en un principio, algunas veces ha dolido —sí—, otras ha reído —también—, otras ha mirado a Lucy y todo ha sido un poco más fácil —ha amado—.

Otras ella le ha mirado de vuelta, asegurando que aunque papá y mamá no estén el dolor se puede convertir en nostalgia y luego las humaredas de polvo huelen a casa. Otras le ha dicho que él lo ha todo más difícil pero aún así sonríe satisfecha al final del día. Otras ha callado que se siente agradecida. Otras ha estado a su lado y pareciera que le susurra que no lo va a dejar —y él no la dejará a ella—.

A veces le ha mirado y ha recordado por qué la ama.

Porque incluso si no son nada más que polvo, lo son juntos, siempre juntos.

* * *

 **Sería.**


End file.
